


Audible | Marichat

by Sunnshine_l



Series: Love Square Oneshots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kinda failed, Marichat, She need to calm down, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnshine_l/pseuds/Sunnshine_l
Summary: Identity Reveal gone wrong, kinda.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love Square Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Audible | Marichat

**Author's Note:**

> Since you guys liked the last one, I think this deserves more :))

“It was pawesome!” Chat exclaimed.

Marinette giggled at her boyfriend’s enthusiasm, of course she already knew what had happened, but she needed to be happy for him, he didn’t know her identity.

Chat swiveled over to her chair on the balcony, the sample sketch was simply amazing. “So what do you think?” she asked him.

“It’s purr-fect, Purr-incess” Chat said, attempting to kiss her cheek, when she turned around.

They’d kissed.

‘Well it's not like it’s the first time’ Chat shrugged.

He placed his hand behind her head, deepening the kiss, she could feel him smiling against her lips, Chat poked his tongue, begging for entrance, she gave in, he put his arms under her legs and carried her to her bed, putting himself on top of her, she scratched his ear, earning a purr from him.

They pulled away, breathless.

Chat pressed his forehead on hers.

“I want to show you who I am, Marinette”

Her eyes widened. “A-Are you sure?”

He nodded.

“Plagg, Claws In” he said.

She stared in shock.

“A-Adrien?!?”

Maybe this really wasn’t such a good idea after all.

  
  


“But, I-it was you- I-don’t h-how?, Y-you were, I-I thought, could it really- no” she stammered out.

Adrien hugged her, “It's alright, Princess”

She pushed him away.

“No! I spent months getting over you, only to find out you made me fall in love all over again!” she sobbed. “I didn’t want it to be like this, Chat! Why did you have to do this?”

He tried to explain but she stopped him.

“Get out, Adrien.” she said coldly.

“I’m not leaving you, Princess, not now” he said.

“Just go. Before I change my mind” she looked at me. “completely.”

“Hear me out-”

“Why the hell would I listen to you?” she shouted.

“Because it’s the truth!” He hugged her, and closed his eyes. “Because I love you”.

She hugged him back.

“I love you too, Chat”


End file.
